Who Protects A Guardian?
by guardian angel 2003
Summary: Guardian rejoins the A.M.P to protect his friends from the new Breed of Lucifer Hawks
1. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all, the only thing I  
  
do own is the plot and the characters of my own creation..   
  
A Silent Mobius Fanfic  
  
Who Protects A Guardian?  
  
Chapter 1: The Return  
  
"Kitty, I'am scared!!" whimpered Yuki as they ran for their  
  
lives. "Yuki, Nami, I dont EVER want to hear that you have   
  
repeated this to anyone or ELSE. But I am scared also, I have  
  
never fought a Lucifer Hawk that powerful before. "What if   
  
we can't defeat it?" Yuki whispered starting to cry. A soft  
  
angelic like but firm voice spoke up "Then we will die trying,  
  
we cannot let them kill another innocent person" Nami repiled.  
  
For the first time in her life, Kitty's natural instinct to   
  
stay and fight changed. It changed to the need to stay alive   
  
and run, she remembered how the Lucifer Hawk was able to take  
  
their backup out of the sky. This creature was even more   
  
powerful then she was, that is how she knew that there was no   
  
escape.  
  
Kitty stopped running for there was no use, "Kitty! Come on,  
  
we have to get away from here!!" Yuki begged when she saw her  
  
stop. "What is the use of running, it will catch up to us either  
  
way. If I'am going to die, I want to go down fighting!" Kitty  
  
stated. "Kitty is right Yuki, this is no point of contining to   
  
run. We would become easy targets when we tire, so I agree we  
  
should stand and fight" Nami softly spoke. A short time later  
  
they found themselves pinned down by the attacks. Every second  
  
that passed, brought the Lucifer Hawk closer and closer. There  
  
was nothing any of them could do, each of them were preparing  
  
thereselves on their own. Kitty was waiting so that when the  
  
Lucifer Hawk came close, that she would die with her hands around  
  
its throat.   
  
Yuki had curled herself up into a ball, started rocking herself  
  
and sobbing totally internal withdrawn. Nami was praying to   
  
herself for a miracle to happen, so that they would be saved.  
  
Nami herself wasn't afraid of death, she had lived what was  
  
considered a good life according to her beliefs. The sounds of  
  
the L.H grew closer and closer, until it was almost on top of  
  
their hiding spot. All three women said their goodbyes to each  
  
other and attacked. The L.H started what would have been a death  
  
blow, but it froze in mid swing. The chest area started faintly  
  
glowing, every second the glow grew in streight. Until the whole  
  
chest area was glowing a pale white, then all of a sudden a   
  
bright white light filled the area.   
  
When they regained their vision, the only thing remaining was a  
  
single solitary figure standing there with a white glowing fist.  
  
"Hello Ladies, Miss me?" Guardian asked the shocked members of   
  
the A.M.P who stood in front of him. Yuki blinked and shakily  
  
asked "G-guard-ian?", with a small smile Guardian held out his  
  
arms. "Yes its me Yuki" he repiled to the now sobbing young  
  
lady in his arms. Kitty stood there in shock shaking her head,  
  
thinking *where did he come from?... how did he know that we  
  
were here?* She overheard Guardian speaking to Yuki who was now  
  
deeply sobbing, "Didn't I promise I would never let anything  
  
happen to any of you?" Yuki silently nodded from her place  
  
snuggled into Guardian's chest. Looking up from comforting  
  
the still crying but now silent Yuki, Guardian looked over at  
  
Kitty.   
  
"I still owe you a rematch I know.." he repiled, tears came to  
  
Kitty's eyes as she smilied. Nami just stood there, with tears  
  
of great happiness flowing down her face. Her prayer had been  
  
answered, they had been saved. Kitty saw the affectionate look  
  
on Nami's face, then gasped when she noticed that Nami was   
  
crying. Kitty tapped Yuki's shoulder and motioned toward the  
  
crying Nami. Yuki then looking up into Guardian's face, and  
  
repiled "You can go to her Guardian, I'am ok". Guardian walked  
  
over to Nami and softly caressed her face he spoke, "Hello   
  
Nami, I have deeply missed you." He then leaned down and softly  
  
kissed her on her trembling lips, to both Kitty's and Yuki's   
  
surprise she returned the kiss with a passion.  
  
After they recovered from their shock, Yuki asked "Um...Kitty,   
  
Did we just miss something?" All Kitty could do, was shake her  
  
head in shock and softly reply "Yuki I think we have missed   
  
out on a lot..."  
  
Next chapter: Flashback into the Past  
  
  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	2. Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all, the only thing I  
  
do own is the plot and the characters of my own creation..   
  
If I did I would be rich.....  
  
A Silent Mobius Fanfic  
  
Who Protects A Guardian?  
  
Chapter 2: Flashback  
  
As the kiss ended, Nami looked up with glistening eyes and spoke.  
  
"You kept your promise...", she then closed her eyes and rested   
  
her head on Guardian's shoulder. Softly kissing her silken cheek,  
  
Guardian repiled "Yes my love I kept my promise, I have returned  
  
to you." It was then that Nami collapsed, both from the strain of  
  
the battle. AND from emotional exhaustion. Yuki and Kitty ran  
  
over worried, when they saw what had happened. "Dont worry Ladies,  
  
she's just completely exhausted. Nothing a good nights sleep won't  
  
cure." Guardian stated as he pressed a blue jewel, activating his   
  
emergency beacon. The Beacon was embedded into the shimmering   
  
armor on the back of his hand. When it started pulsating, a   
  
pleasant female voice stated. "A Medevac is on route to your   
  
location Guardian, please stand by."   
  
  
  
Kitty noticed moments later, an aircraft landing whisper quiet  
  
near them. She couldn't call it a helicopter, or anything else for  
  
that matter. In all the years that she had been on the force, she  
  
never had seen something like that before. One of the pilots jumped  
  
out and ran over to the group, motioning that they should hurry.   
  
Only after they had taken off, and were flying outside of the city.  
  
Did Guardian release the breath, that he had been holding the whole  
  
time. Both pilots gave their boss a curious glance, at his action  
  
and at the other passengers. Guardian leaned back against the wall,  
  
and closed his eyes. He had almost lost everyone he cared for today.   
  
He wouldn't even think about what might have happened. The  
  
Co-pilot started to darken the windows in the passenger area.  
  
It was then that Guardian spoke up "Thank you, But no, let them see  
  
where we are at. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't exist now."  
  
It had been over two hours since they had entered the craft.   
  
Everyone was now asleep except for the pilots and Kitty, who was  
  
looking out the window. *I know that I should be sleeping, but I  
  
can't I have too much on my mind. First Guardian returns to our   
  
lives, after disappearing for four years to save us. Then we find  
  
out the he and Nami are a couple. And now we are being taking back  
  
to where ever Guardian lives now. I know I should be worried, but  
  
I trust oniichan with my life* Kitty smiled when she thought of   
  
Guardian as a Big brother. She was glad she finally had someone   
  
she could relate to and who would understand her.  
  
Kitty was finally starting to fall asleep, when she glanced out the  
  
window. She did a double take, when she realized that they had just  
  
passed the ruins of the Tokyo Dome. For some reason they were in the  
  
wastelands surrounding Tokyo. Kitty trusted Guardian, but they  
  
were getting close to the radioactive wastelands of the past.   
  
Without opening his eyes Guardian asked, "Your worried about the   
  
radiation, aren't you Kitty?" When she nodded nervously he smiled   
  
and spoke. "How many years ago was it, when they first started to  
  
detect it ?" Kitty thought about it and remembered that it had been  
  
shortly after Guardian had left. "Someone special once told me,   
  
that the best way to hide something was in plain sight" Guardian   
  
quoted. Kitty gasped, SHE was the one who had said that.  
  
"You mean that the-" she started to say, Guardian just grinned  
  
and put his finger to his lips. With this in mind Kitty fell asleep,  
  
deeply touched that he would consider her special. The Co-pilot   
  
flipped a switch on the dash as a mountain range came into view.   
  
"Medevac 1, you're cleared for a landing on helipad 3" came the   
  
same female voice from earlier. It was a good thing that the   
  
passengers were not awake, or they would be starting to panic   
  
right now. The pilot was flying headfirst toward a mountain side.  
  
It was then that a pair of hanger doors materialized out of nowhere  
  
and opened. After the craft entered into the hanger, the entrance  
  
vanished. No one could now tell that this section, was any different  
  
from any of the others in the area.  
  
When Guardian heard the soothing rumble, of the giant hanger doors  
  
starting to close. His battle tensed muscles, slowly started to relax.  
  
Guardian had lived in several dwellings in his lifetime, but they were  
  
only a place of rest to him. This place, was the only one that he ever  
  
thought of as.....home. Kitty awoke with a start when she felt the   
  
vibration from the doors. Her trust in Guardian, was the only thing   
  
that keep her from acting on instinct. As the craft softly landed,  
  
Yuki sleepily opened her eyes and asked "what is happening?" "We have  
  
landed safely at my headquarters lil sis," was the reply she received  
  
from Guardian. After they had departed the craft, Guardian spoke   
  
"Ladies, I would like to introduce you to the pilots."   
  
Looking around Kitty noticed that they were in a giant hanger. And   
  
that a short distance away, was another craft parked on a landing  
  
pad similar to the one they had just disembarked from. Both pilots  
  
removed their helmets, as they exited the craft. Much to Yuki's and  
  
Kitty's surprise, a long mane of hair fell to the shoulders of both  
  
pilots. "I would like you to meet our pilots Maggie and Cloe. Maggie  
  
is the one with the reddish-brown hair, And Cloe is the shy one with  
  
the brown."  
  
Guardian stated as he turned to the pilots, "Girls I want you to meet  
  
the reasons I went into the city." "The cute one with the yellow bow is  
  
Yuki, the redheaded one is Kitty and the one I am holding is Nami"   
  
Guardian stated smiling down at Nami's sleeping form. Looking at his   
  
watch, Guardian noticed that they were in time for the sunrise.  
  
Maggie spoke up and asked "Will you be needing anything else commander?"  
  
Smilling Guardian replied "Nothing I can think of right now, But thank  
  
you for asking my precious Maggie." Maggie looked down as a attractive  
  
pink blush covered her face. Every since the commander returned from his  
  
mission to the city, Maggie felt that something was different about him.  
  
It was almost like for the first time in years, he was actually at peace.  
  
As Guardian and his group left the hanger, he paused at the entrance and  
  
turned around. "Maggie, Cloe, thank you so much for helping me" Guardian  
  
stated with complete sincerity in his voice. They didn't know who those   
  
people were, But from the sound of the commanders voice, they meant a lot  
  
to him. "Ladies, you are always welcome to join us if you want" Guardian   
  
stated as he turned to leave.  
  
Cloe and Maggie looked at each other with surprise, if there was a   
  
question of if Guardian had changed. His last statement comfirmed it,   
  
he seemed so relaxed and carefree now. As they following their boss into  
  
a hallway, they wondered were he was going. "Get ready Ladies it's almost  
  
time" he softly spoke, "Time for what?" Yuki asked curious. Guardian just  
  
put his finger to his lips and motioned out the windows at the darkness.  
  
Slowly light begain to fill the dark void outside the windows, it was then  
  
that he heard Yuki gasp in wonder. As the sunlight shone through the yellow  
  
filter glass, the city below came to life. Guardian grinned at the   
  
expressions of amazement, from not only his friends. But from his pilots as  
  
well, he then returned his gaze back onto the city. "To answer your   
  
questions ladies, This is what I have been doing for the last four years.   
  
Welcome to New Genesis" Guardian spoke watching the city start another new  
  
day. The sound of chimes filled the air, as a hologram of a women with short  
  
pink hair appeared. *Good Morning the Time is now 6:00 am, and the temperature  
  
is currently a comfortable 75 degress. Perfect for all of the activities today.  
  
Remember that today is Founders day, and that All Schools and Businesses will   
  
be closing early today, so everyone enjoy themselves. We hope to see you at the  
  
festivities!* The hologram vanished as fast as it had appeared, "Um..Commander  
  
..I don't want to seem rude by rushing off like this, But Cloe and I need to get  
  
ready for school" Maggie stated worried. "You know you dont have to ask me, if  
  
you need to go do something" Guardian replied. Relaxing that her commander   
  
wasn't mad at her, she thanked him for inviting her and went home.   
  
Glancing up Guardian, noticed that Cloe was still standing there. "Is there  
  
something I can do for you Cloe?" He asked curious, Cloe walked over to were  
  
he was standing and hugged him. "It was four years ago today that you changed  
  
my life. I would like to thank you again for saving me" she quietly and shyly  
  
spoke. "And I would do it again for you, your special to me Cloe. Your my lil  
  
sis" Guardian repiled kissing her on the cheek. Cloe's face turned a bright red,  
  
as she giggled about being kissed by Guardian. "You better go get ready for   
  
school also, you dont want to be late. Who knows what Maggie will think happened,  
  
with you deeply blushing and all" Guardian whispered in her ear and winked at   
  
her. Cloe hugged him one last time, then went in the direction of her lodgings   
  
giggling the whole time. Without even turning Guardian felt waves of jealouy   
  
coming from Yuki. "Don't worry Yuki, your still my number one special little   
  
sister" he spoke.  
  
Yuki's face turned a deep pink, she had forgotten that her Oniichan was a   
  
Empath. She was embarressed and a little ashamed that she had felt jealous.  
  
Turning around Guardian noticed the expressions on Kitty's and Yuki's face.  
  
"I know that you have questions, that you want to ask me. But they will  
  
have to wait, at least until I can get Nami to the infirmary. This way  
  
Ladies." After walking awhile, they stopped in front of a door, and   
  
entered. A young woman with long blue hair, sat at what looked like a  
  
receptionist's desk. Apparently she had gotten bored, because she was   
  
right in the middle of painting her nails. When the receptionist glanced  
  
up and noticed Guardian standing there. She let out a small squeak of   
  
surprise, and hastily hid her nail polish. Guardian walked up to her,  
  
and held out his hand.  
  
Not a word was spoken the whole time, but the young women knew what he   
  
wanted. She begrudgingly handed him the bottle of nail polish, that she  
  
was hiding. She had been warned before, and now she knew it was going to  
  
be confiscated. Guardian picked up the nail polish and read the color on  
  
the bottle ~Primrose Pink.~ After handing the bottle back to the now surprised  
  
girl. He asked "Will you let me see your hand?," after she had done so Guardian  
  
repiled. "If you were going to wear Nail polish Rebecca, you should have told   
  
me. I would have picked some more up for you yesterday while I was out."   
  
Rebecca looked up at Guardian with a surprised expression on her face. What   
  
had happened to him in the last couple days she wondered. "You should stick   
  
with that color princess, it makes your beautiful eyes stand out more" he stated.  
  
All Rebecca could do was look down and blush bashfully. Kitty couldn't believe   
  
her ears, Nami was still unconscious and now Guardian was flirting with the   
  
receptionist. She was about to give him a piece of her mind, when she heard   
  
the young women speak. "Thank you Guardian I was afraid that you wouldn't   
  
like it, so I hid it. I am sorry that I was dishonest and didn't tell you. I  
  
will except any punishment you have for me Father" Rebecca stated looking down  
  
ashamed. Kitty's mouth flew open in shock, Guardian had a daughter???? *I thought  
  
he was in love with Nami? And now I find that he has a daughter. Poor Nami is   
  
going to be devastated* went through Kitty's Mind. "No Rebecca, it is I would   
  
should apologize. Your a young lady now, I should realize that and treat you   
  
accordingly. If you want to wear nail polish, then you have my blessing.  
  
I guess I have been too busy these last few months, to realize that my little   
  
girl is growing up" Guardian spoke looking at his lovely daughter. Rebecca didn't  
  
know what to say, her father seemed so different now. She didnt know what happened,  
  
and she didnt care. All that matter now was her father Guardian, had finally   
  
returned home. "Sweetie, there is someone special I want you to meet" Guardian   
  
spoke. He shifted Nami so that she would be more comforable, as he turned to   
  
his friends. "Ladies, I would like for you to meet my daughter Rebecca." Turning  
  
back to his daughter Guardian spoke "Angel, They are the reason, I went into the  
  
city and why I have been busy lately. These are the people who saved your   
  
father's life, years ago."   
  
Rebecca's eyes widened in surprise, if these were the people who saved her father.  
  
Then that would mean that she was here also, the women who had captured her father's  
  
heart. *The one that is standing over there must be Kitty. She thought as she scanned  
  
the room and found herself looking at the tall redhead. And the younger women had to  
  
be the one that he considered his little sister Yuki. The only one left was the   
  
unconscious woman that her father was carrying.* Rebecca liked to surprise her father  
  
every once in while. She wanted to prove to him, that she also had ways of finding out  
  
things. She usually employed her father's sources of course, to always get her   
  
infomation. BUT he didn't HAVE to know that now did he?   
  
"Your right Father, she is very beautiful and she does have a angelic  
  
essence about her. I completely understand now, how much you must feel about her.   
  
I would find it an honor, to meet Miss Yamigumo when she wakes up" Rebecca spoke  
  
glancing up at her father. All the time and effort she spent finding the infomation  
  
was worth it. The look that crossed his face was priceless. Guardian looked over   
  
at Rebecca in shock and surprise. Sure he had told her about his time with the AMP  
  
and how he met Nami. BUT he had never showed her a picture of Nami before, Let   
  
alone any of the others. Guardian just shook his head in wonder, he STILL didn't   
  
know how she did that. But he knew that she would never tell him either. "Is Doc in  
  
this morning yet Rebecca?" Guardian asked hopefully. After finding out that she was,  
  
Rebecca watched as he carried Miss Yamigumo in.   
  
Glancing back, she noticed that Kitty was giving her a look of distaste. "Miss Phenil,  
  
despite what you may think about me. And to the immense frustration of all the single  
  
females in New Genesis. Father STILL remained faithful to her, after all these  
  
years apart. Yes I am his daughter, BUT I was adopted by him three years ago."  
  
Rebecca smiled as she remembered what he had said to her. "~Sweetie, you know I love   
  
you and to me you will always be my daughter. It doesn't matter if it was by birth   
  
or adoption, you are my daughter Rebecca THAT is all that matters.~ This is what he  
  
said to me, when I first came to New Genesis" she stated. It was now Kitty's turn   
  
to feel ashamed, that she didn't trust Guardian. Especially, when she saw all of   
  
those women working here. Guardian carried his precious angel toward the examination   
  
rooms, when he heard a voice. "So THIS is who holds the heart, of the most eligible  
  
bachelor in New Genesis." "Good Morning to you too Dr. Wellmen, how are you doing   
  
today?" Guardian asked.   
  
Dr. Wellmen entered the room and replied coyly "I am doing pretty well except  
  
for my left leg hurting. Maybe you could take a look at it for me?" She then   
  
stretched herself against the exam table, so that her long slender legs where seen.   
  
Guardian was now getting nervous, "Um..D-D-Dr. Wellmen, I-I-I don't think this is  
  
such a good idea." "Why not? Can't a girl stretch her legs every once in awhile?   
  
Checking them for me would only take a minute, Please????" the doctor asked pouting.  
  
All he could say was "Uh.. Um...um...NICOLE WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THAT!!". Dr. Nicole  
  
Wellmen made a sound of mock frustration, then giggled and hopped off the exam table.   
  
It was then that Guardian realized that nothing was truly wrong with her leg.   
  
That she was only teasing him AGAIN, smiling Dr Wellmen knew she had scored another  
  
win. Truthfully she would never do anything to hurt her friend. She just found it  
  
funny, that she was the only woman that made him nervous.   
  
Guardian sighed, it wasn't that he minded the doctor teasing him. He knew that she  
  
was only playfully teasing and flirting with him, because he was the only male there  
  
around her age. "Now lets see what's wrong, with your girlfriend now Guardian"   
  
Dr. Wellmen spoke grinning as a flush filled his face. "Mental and Physical   
  
exhaustion mostly" Guardian stated as he placed Nami on the exam table. Dr. Wellmen  
  
raised an eyebrow, as a small grin crossed her face. "Oh? and just what have we   
  
been doing to get in this condition?" she asked insinuating. Guardian's face turned  
  
blood red, at what she was hinting at. "For your information Doctor, I just saved   
  
her and her friends from a Lucifer Hawk." The grin was wiped off the Doctors face  
  
as fast as it came. She understood about the L.F's and how deadly they were to   
  
humans. She herself was also almost killed by one of them, if Guardian hadn't   
  
saved her.   
  
"Guardian, I am deeply sorry for the comment I made, I-I didnt know." she  
  
stuttered apologetically. "It's alright Nicole, all that matters is that there  
  
is nothing else wrong with her" he stated. Dr. Wellmen could tell that he was  
  
immensely worried about the young women on the table. "Ok, then you will have  
  
to leave while I conduct the exam." She stated getting ready to check her patient,  
  
all of the humor that her voice held had vanished. "That is unless you want to  
  
stay and watch" she asked winking at him trying lighten the mood. "No, I will  
  
wait in the hall until your done. Oh, and Nicole Thank you" he stated as he left  
  
the room. A small smile crossed Nicole's face, when he said that. After what   
  
seemed to be hours to Guardian, Nicole came to the door and told him she was   
  
done. She then led him to the room that were used for recovery.  
  
"You were right you know, about what you said about her condition. Are you sure  
  
you dont want to join the medical field? I could always use an assistant?"  
  
Guardian just stood there with a sad expression on his face. "I almost lost her  
  
yesterday, Nicole because I was too slow in getting there." The doctor had never  
  
seen Guardian like this before, he must deeply care for the young women.   
  
"Guardian, um.. what is her name?" she asked cautiously, not knowing what his  
  
reaction would be. "Her name is Nami Yamigumo, and she is the group's cleric.   
  
She was the reason that I was able to get there in time to save them. She   
  
overextended her abilitys trying to stop it, giving me enough time to save them.  
  
She collapsed in my arms after that" Guardian spoke not taking his eyes off of  
  
Nami's sleeping form. Sitting down at her bedside, he spoke "Did you know that  
  
she was the one who nursed me back to health?   
  
Nicole was slightly surprised, but now she understood everything. Why Guardian  
  
had risked his life to save her. And Why he felt guilty now about being "slow"  
  
to save them. It was because he was deeply in love with her, and would do   
  
anything for her. She could tell that Guardian's attention, was set fully on   
  
his sleeping angel. So much that he didn't seem to notice when she left the room.   
  
Nicole glanced back in the room, when she heard him start singing softly to her.  
  
Guardian started softly singing to Nami almost in a whisper. The song was the  
  
same one that Nami had sung to him, when he was healing. As he softly caressed  
  
her face, his mind flashed back to the time when he was injured.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Nami softly wiped the cool cloth across the strangers forehead. He had been there  
  
for nearly a month now and was still unconscious. The only change in his condition  
  
was that the fever had gone down slightly. As she stood up to change the water,  
  
she heard a weak voice ask "Why did you stop? That felt rather nice". Turning   
  
back into the room, Nami noticed that the strangers eyes were slightly open.  
  
"Despite my appearance you have nothing to fear from me Miss, I am not a Lucifer   
  
Hawk. My name is Guardian and I am a Angel of Protection.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
The morning soon turned to the afternoon, as Guardian sat there silently   
  
watching over his precious Nami.   
  
Next chapter: Rebecca's Story  
  
  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	3. Rebecca

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all, the only thing I  
  
do own is the plot and the characters of my own creation..   
  
If I did I would be rich.....  
  
A Silent Mobius Fanfic  
  
Who Protects A Guardian?  
  
Chapter 3: Rebecca's Story  
  
"Miss Phenil, Miss Saiko, do you want to hear the reason behind  
  
why Guardian was attacked by the Lucifer Hawk's?" Rebecca spoke   
  
softly, acting like she didn't want her father to hear what she  
  
was saying. Now this grabbed Yuki's and Kitty's attention,   
  
Guardian never spoke of his life before the AMP saved his life.  
  
When they asked he always stated ~that beautiful women such as   
  
yourselves. Shouldn't be burdened with horror stories of my past.~  
  
When she had their attention Rebecca started her story, "I Don't  
  
remember much before father saved me. But I do remember that I   
  
was very young, around six or seven at the time. And I have a  
  
cloudy memory of having breakfast with my birth parents. We   
  
heard the warning sirens going off, and I remember feeling the  
  
building shake.  
  
The next thing I remember was waking up outside, and noticing   
  
that it was night time. I heard a voice asking me if I was   
  
alright, looking up I saw an angel floating in front of me.  
  
The first thought that went through my mind was, Am I dead?  
  
~No Little Miss you are not dead, your a very very lucky girl.  
  
Surviving a collapse like you did~ was what I heard in my mind.  
  
Not knowing what he meant, I turned and saw the building I called  
  
home in ruins. I paniced and started calling hysterically for my  
  
parents. The angel that I came to know as Guardian, humored me by   
  
helping me look for my parents. Even though he already knew   
  
what happened to them, Guardian continued to search for my sake.  
  
I later found out that my birth parents were killed, when the  
  
Lucifer Hawk hit the building.  
  
Weeks went by and after a confrontation with a L.F, Guardian  
  
sadly brought me to one of his friends who ran a orphanage. He  
  
told me that he would feel better, if he knew that I was somewhere  
  
safe. He promised me that he would keep searching and would visit  
  
me when he could. The priest who ran the place was a nice old man,  
  
who had known him for years. I don't know who cried more when he   
  
left, myself or Guardian. True to his promise, Guardian visited  
  
me everyday, week after week, year after year. But shortly after  
  
my ninth birthday, he didn't appear for his normal visit. The same  
  
thing happened the next day, and the next. After a week passed,   
  
I feared the worst and started crying. No matter how hard anyone  
  
tried, I couldn't be comforted.   
  
I became withdrawn and spent all of my time staring out the window.   
  
Knowing that the only person I had left in this world, was now  
  
gone. It wasn't until that Christmas, that I heard anything from  
  
him. I was sitting looking out the window, like I had been doing  
  
ever since Guardian disappeared. When the priest asked me if I would  
  
like to join them opening the gifts. I shook my head no, thanked   
  
him and sadly stated "that the only gift I wanted, I couldn't have."  
  
He said that he understood and would leave my gift on the chair.  
  
Hours later, even though I was still deeply depressed at the loss of  
  
my angel. I felt that if I didn't at least open the gift, that It   
  
would be a insult to the kind priest. So I went over to where the  
  
gift was and unwrapped it.  
  
Inside was a teddy bear in the form of an angel and a note.  
  
~Please forgive me for breaking my promise, my little angel. You   
  
must hate me now. During my search I was attacked by several   
  
Lucifer Hawk, and was badly injured. If it weren't for a group   
  
called the A.M.P, that destroyed them I would be dead. I am  
  
currently recovering in their medical complex. A beautiful angel   
  
by the name of Nami is looking after me. Hopefully, I will be   
  
able to visit you soon. Or when ever Miss Nami feels that I have   
  
healed enough to move around. I am sorry that I couldn't be there  
  
with you for christmas. I will try to be there for your tenth   
  
birthday, but it will depend on how far along my recovery has   
  
gone. Please try and enjoy your holiday, my little angel princess.  
  
Guardian~  
  
After thanking the priest for the best gift, that I could have   
  
received. I returned to my window to watch the snow fall. And for  
  
the first time in months a smile appeared on my face. My tenth   
  
birthday came and it went with no visit from Guardian. A gift  
  
arrived later that day from him, with another note of apology for  
  
not being there. Two years pass, and then on my twelfth birthday   
  
something wonderful happened." Rebecca stated her eyes starting to  
  
tear up. "Not only did I finally get to see my Guardian Angel again.  
  
He asked me something that changed my life forever, ~If you could  
  
have one wish Rebecca, what would it be?~ After I gave him my answer,  
  
he smiled and handed me a piece of paper. Tears came to my eyes as   
  
I read the paper, It was an adoption certificate.  
  
He knew what my answer would be, even before he asked. I said   
  
goodbye to everyone, as Guardian thanked the priest for looking   
  
after me. Father, remarked on how quiet I was on the trip home.  
  
I was too much in shock from being adopted by Guardian, to say  
  
much of anything. I have been helping father run New Genisis,  
  
for the past four years now. And a day didn't go by without him  
  
making some comment about missing you ladies. Even though he wasn't  
  
there in person, he was in spirit. So to answer the question of why  
  
Father was attacked, it was because he had killed every L.H he came  
  
across. Out of Vengance for my birth parents" Rebecca finished.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuki wiped the tears away that were streaming down her face. She had  
  
never heard such a sad, but yet happy story like that before. Even  
  
Kitty had a small, almost unnoticeable tear flowing down her face.  
  
After composing herself Kitty asked "Miss Angel, Is there a phone  
  
that I can use? I need to call and check in with headquarters." Her  
  
father had warned Rebecca about Kitty's temper, so she took a step   
  
back out of the waiting room. "I-I'am sorry Miss Phenil, but any   
  
and all calls have to be cleared by Guardian first." Rebecca spoke,  
  
knowing full well what would happen next. "WHAT!!!, you mean I have  
  
to get permission just to check in with HQ?" Kitty asked very steamed.   
  
"You can get permission, but it won't do you any good to call" came a  
  
voice from the doorway behind Rebecca. Kitty's rage filled eyes widened  
  
in shock, as the person who spoke entered the room. "LEBIA" Yuki squealed  
  
as she rushed over to her friend. When the blonde visionaire put her  
  
arms around Yuki, the young girl burst into tears. "W-When the air   
  
fortress was taken out of the sky, I thought we had lost both you and  
  
Katsumi." Kitty knew something was wrong, when a look of sadness crossed  
  
Lebia's face. It was then that Yuki asked "Lebia, where is Katsumi?". She  
  
knew that Yuki would ask about Katsumi sooner or later. And she didn't  
  
know how to tell her, for Lebia knew it would break poor Yuki's heart.  
  
When nothing was said, Yuki assmued the worst, she looked up and asked   
  
"She didn't make it, did she?" With tears in her eyes, Lebia shook her  
  
head "Guardian did all that he could for her. But her injuries where  
  
just too severe, I am sorry Yuki, Kitty." All Three of the women were  
  
openly sobbing now, it was always hard to lose a teammate. But even   
  
harder to lose a family member, during their time in the A.M.P all five  
  
women became like sisters to each other. They all knew how much this  
  
had to be hurting Guardian, first losing Katsumi and now with Nami in  
  
her coma. Wiping her eyes, Kitty asked "Why did you say that calling   
  
headquarters wouldn't do any good Lebia?"   
  
Looking up from comforting Yuki, she spoke "You haven't heard have you?  
  
The A.M.P building was destroyed......"   
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter: The Aftermath  
  
  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	4. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all, the only thing I do own is the plot and the characters of my own creation.. If I did I would be rich...

A Silent Mobius Fanfic

Who Protects A Guardian?

Chapter 4: The Aftermath

Everyone in the whole room were in shock at what Lebia had said. "Wh-what do you mean the A.M.P building was destroyed?" Kiddy asked horrifically. Deeply sighing Libea reached up and turned on the television, "Here,it is easier to show you then to tell you. She replied waiting for the picture fully appear. »» If your just joining us, we are in hour six of the aftermath coverage from the Lucifer Hawk rampage. We now go to Emiko Takahashi our correspondent who is on the scene. "Emiko, are you there" Yes I am Ami, Details are still sketchy at this time, but according to the accounts of a few survivors. A Lucifer Hawk appeared in the front of the A.M.P building, it then seemed to attach itself. Shortly thereafter the creature detonated, destroying the A.M.P building and anything unfortunate to be within a three mile radius.

It has been confirmed that both the director and her assistant were in the building at the time. But the current whereabouts of the A.M.P force themselves are unknown. But they are currently being listed as Missing In Action. We are asking anyone who has seen Officers Katsumi Liqueur,Yuki Saiko, Lebia Maverick, Kiddy Phenil, or Nami Yamigumo. To please contact the station at our toll-free number, their friends and family are deeply concerned about them. ANY infomation about their wereabouts would be deeply appreciated. "Excuse me Emiko, but we have an update about the Whereabouts of the A.M.P force. We have just received word from a confirmed source, that four of the officers are alive and well at an concealed location. But it is with a heavy heart that we must report that Officer Katsumi Liqueur the fifth officer. Passed away early this morning from injurys she received during the battle.

For those of you who are just joining us, we were just imformed that four of the surviving members of the A.M.P are alive and well at an undisclosed location. There will be a recap of the top stories at the end of this hour." «« "Lebia, can you please turn that off?" Kiddy quietly asked. Soon the only sound in the room was Yuki softly sobbing. In the recovery area of the hospital, Guardian closed and put away the cell phone he had just used to call the news station about his friends. Reaching down he gently placed a lock of hair, that had fallen onto Nami's face behind her ear. Quietly sighing, Guardian knew how hard it was for the others when they learned of their friends fate. And that it would be even harder for his precious Nami, when she found out.

Next chapter: Founder's Day...

Please R&R All Flames will be reported


	5. Founder's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all, the only thing I do own is the plot and the characters of my own creation..

If I did I would be rich...

A Silent Mobius Fanfic

Who Protects A Guardian?

Chapter 5: Founder's Day

Dr. Nicole Wellman sadly watched Guardian's friends hold each other and softly cry. She had entered the waiting room to give them a update about their friend. But now she just stood in the doorway and gave them the privacy she felt they needed. Glancing at Rebecca, Nicole realized that they must have heard about what happened to their friend. After she noticed that the one called Kitty had acknowledged her standing there. Nicole entered the waiting room and gave them her condolence on the loss of their friend. She then gave them the update on Nami, and let the way to the recovery area. Upon entering she noticed that Guardian had fallen asleep with his head resting on Nami's bed. Motioning the others to keep quiet, she showed them into the room. "This is the first time, since he left three days ago that he has actually slept" Nicole softly whispered. "Even during the building of New Genesis, he has never gone this long without sleeping. Do you know what he told me when I protested over his not sleeping during the construction? He said that sleep was not an option, not until his family was safe within New Genesis. I could tell that you meant so much to him that he would even risk exhaustion." Looking at the others in the room, she continued "I can also tell by the way you all look at him, that he means a lot to you too. You can stay in here as long as you are quiet and don't wake either of them up alright?"

Kitty thanked the doctor as she left and curiously wondered how the doctor knew Guardian hadn't slept in days. It was then that she noticed a silver band on his left wrist. Every few minutes it glowed and the results were displayed underneath Nami's readings on the medical monitor above the bed. Kitty knew that she was no doctor, but even she could tell that what the readings said. Guardian was suffering from the same problem as Nami was, complete exhaustion. Several hours later, Guardian awoke to find himself resting on Nami's bed. Not only had her readings not changed in the time he was asleep. He now noticed that the rest of his A.M.P family was in the room also. Yuki was curled up asleep against Lebia, Lebia herself was leaning back against the wall with her eyes closed. Kitty seemed to be the only one awake.

Glancing up Kitty discovered that Guardian had his eyes open again. "Don't worry Guardian, I have been keeping an eye on her while you slept" Kitty quietly spoke. When Guardian started to look down, she softly stated "It's alright, there is no reason to feel guilty. When she was watching over you, Nami herself fell asleep due to exhaustion. And that was after she had been awake for two days straight keeping an eye on you. We each took turns of watching over you, while she slept. So there's no reason to feel guilty that you fell asleep. You have been taking care of us for who knows how long,and always neglecting yourself and your well being. I guess what I' am trying to say is this, that as long as your with us we will always look out for you Guardian. We always take care of our own." Guardian looked up and over at Kitty with surprised expression on his face. He HAD felt guilty about falling asleep when he was supposed to be watching his Nami. When the last part of what she had said sunk in, he was deeply honored and touched that she considered him one of them.

Not wanting to leave Nami's bedside, but feeling the need to show his deep appreciation toward Kitty for what she had said. Guardian projected his feelings of being deeply honored and pleased toward her. Kitty gasped slightly, as she felt the intense feelings that Guardian had just sent wash over her. She quickly put her hand over her mouth to silence herself and looked over at her oniichan with a startled expression on her face. She then felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her as well. It was then that she noticed that Guardian looked embarrassed and had an apologetic expression on his face as well. Kitty then remembered that her oniichan had the ability to project his feelings and emotions toward other people. During his time with A.M.P she had learned of his gift and that his ability at that time was very limited. But as she just found out, Guardian had found a way to enhance his gift.

Knowing that if he could sent his feelings at that intensity, that he could pick up on the deep feelings of other people as well. It was then that Kitty tried to project her feelings back toward him. She watched as a small smile crossed Guardian's face and he mouthed the words "thank you" toward her in return. Kitty nearly jumped, when the sound of chimes filled the air and a voice started to speak from the hall. Due to today being Founders day, and so everyone can enjoy their free time. All Schools and Businesses will be closing shortly. Opening Ceremonies will begin in ten minute's on the main stage in front of the court house. A list of events will be available from the information booth there.

This year in addition to the rock wall and the dunking booth, our founder has graciously granted our request for live entertainment.  
It is a deep honor to announce that the famous singer Yoshida Takahashi, has become the newest member of the New Genesis family. And will be performing for us tonight on the main stage. Please join us as we celebrate our four year anniversary and remember the reason why New Genesis was founded. We will be broadcasting live from the town center all day today. And I myself will be randomly asking people, why are they thankful for the founding of New Genesis. We hope to see all of you here at the festivities! As soon as the sound of the chimes ended, Kitty noticed that her friends Yuki and Lebia were now awake. And that they wore the same deeply shocked expression on their faces as she did. The singer that they had just announced, had been reportedly killed in a horrible plane crash on her way to Osaka for a concert. Yes, ladies you heard that right, Miss Takahashi, is the newest member of our family here. Is what Kitty, Yuki, and Lebia, heard Guardian gently state in their minds. It was then that Guardian opened his mouth and physically spoke, for the first time since his family joined him in Nami's room. "Everyone, do you want to know why I created New Genesis?" he asked softly and quietly. When everyone nodded their head yes, he continued. "I originally founded this place as a safe haven against the L.H.'s. But then it slowed evolved into what you see today, a sanctuary of hope. During one of my tours into the city, I noticed that there were several different types of people. But the type I noticed most, was the kind of people that most would deliberately overlook and pretend like they didn't exist. Some of them where just lost souls who needed a place that they could call home. Others had made mistakes in the past that they regretted, and all they wanted was just a fresh start. A place where they could begin a new life, without their past mistakes hanging over them. But a few individuals just wanted to disappear and never be found, because they felt that their current life was so horrible. And they knew that they couldn't do anything about it. Most of the rest were just people whom, I had saved in the past and brought here to treat. And after they had healed, I found that they fell into one of the previous categories. I can tell by the look on your faces, that you were shocked to hear about Miss Takahashi being still alive. Tell me this then, when they went through what little was left of the plane did they find her remains?" Guardian asked softy so not to wake his precious Miko up. All three women shook their heads no, it was said that the fire had burned so intense that rescue workers had to sift through what little was left for traces of D.N.A.

"Let's just say a legal document detailing her last wishes will just so happen to be found shortly. And within that document it will state that she believes that her producers and manager are trying to kill her. It will also detail certain events that were assumed accident's, but the evidence that showed otherwise was either destroyed or covered up by her manager. A short time after that, evidence that her producers and manager had rigged the plane to crash will surface and of course her manager will have an alibi to cover himself. But an anonymous witness will give a statement that will disprove the alibi. So in the end her manager and her producers will be arrested for murder, and her music will live on forever intact as she had wished" he finished nonchalantly. Yuki was shocked at how manipulative and cold Guardian had just sounded, Kitty and Lebia were shocked as well, but also impressed at the level of detail that went into it. All three knew what happened once Guardian had gotten his hands on to a problem. Especially if there was a young lady that someone had taken advantage of involved. They also learned that his retaliation would very creative and devastating. Turning to Yuki Guardian tenderly spoke, "I know how big of a fan you are of Miss Takahashi, if you would like I can send for someone to take you down to the stage so you can attend the concert." Yuki's eyes went wide she had always dreamed of going to a Yoshida Takahashi concert but she was too busy fighting for her life against the L.H's normally to even consider something so immaterial. With a small sad smile on her face Yuki replied "Thank you Guardian for the offer, but I just can't go and leave Nami like that no matter how big of a fan I am. She is one of my sister's and we take care of our own, even if all we can do is just sit and wait."

Guardian noticed that both Kitty and Lebia nodded in agreement to what Yuki had just said. Fully expecting the answer he received he asked "Would you like to meet the young lady who would have been your escort?" After Yuki nodded Guardian turned and paged a nurse to inform the young lady that her presence was requested in the recovery area. But what Yuki didn't see and the other two did was a small knowing smile on Guardian's face as he turned. A short time later the nurse returned with the young women and returned to her position at her desk. Kitty and Lebia curiously waited to see who the young women was, but it wasn't until after the women walked in did they really start to wonder. Yuki's face paled as a look of deep shock and surprise filled it, as the young woman entered the room. Shaking her head to try and clear it, she thought I must be seeing things, she looks so much like Yumi-neechan but thats impossible she died 12 years ago during her training at the- Yuki then shuttered as she remembered her life at the center/prison that was the YLPER Project before she escaped. It was then that the young women softly spoke with tears in her eyes "No your not seeing things Yuki, its really me Yumi. I had grown too powerful for the handlers to control, so they saw only one alternative to fix the problem claim that I was in a training accident like so may of our kind before and died. But Guardian rescued me before those-those- butchers could kill me, and brought me here to heal and live." One didn't have to be empathic to feel the waves of hate and anger flow off of Yumi as she talked about the controllers at the Ylper Project.

It was then like a switch had been throw as the expression of hate and anger on Yumi's face turned to that of peace and calmness as she spoke slightly embarrassed "As you can tell I am still trying to come to terms with the dark side of my past and I have Guardian-sempai to thank for all of the help he has given and still is giving me." Yuki was still in too much shock to notice anything, but Kitty and Lebia did and what wasn't said was just as interesting as what was. It was obvious that the young women was deeply infatuated with Guardian, he saved her and became her protector/trainer/teacher. But it was also obvious that she knew about Nami and was torn between the jealously she felt and her own feelings towards him as well. Looking up from checking on the love of his life, he noticed that the two reunited best friends were hugging each other, and quietly crying. "People may come and go, places are built and rebuilt, but true friendship is eternal and can not be separated even by death" He softly spoke turning back to watching his beloved sleep, the others were watching their little sister and her friend hugging, crying and trying to catch up the last 10 years with each other. No one noticed Guardian pick up the phone, briefly call someone and replace it, with that same small knowing smile..

Next chapter: Reasons And The Surprise Visitor

Please Read and Review!! All Flames will be used to light my grill...


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**First off, I would like to thank everyone for reading my work and I apologize for not putting any new chapters up lately. I have not abandoned any of my fics in progress, between Life in general and my muse apparently having gone on a vacation to a warmer climate. I have had a very bad case of writers block. I'll try to get something posted as soon as my muse returns hopefully.**

**thank you for your patience,**

**Guardian**


End file.
